A non-usual Halloween Party
by CutieKoruni
Summary: Clemont organizes a Halloween Party, but it is not like he thinks is would be.


(_Asdfghjkl I haven't post any fanfiction for months! OMG I don't know what I'm doing with my life I literally love writing! But OK free class + computer = new fanfiction. Enjoy it! May contain: Diodeshipping 3 and more shippings… also two characters cosplaying characters of an anime I hate: Pretty Cure, but actually those two prettycure characters are cute…)_

It was a Thursday, October 31th, a blonde boy with glasses was decorating an events room on a hotel of Luminose City, with a girl with short, blonde hair, holding a professional camera.

-The power of science, look at this Viola.

-What the heck is that?

-Who needs complete audio equipment when you have science? This is my last invention. This audio thing is not only smalls, but it's better than the big audio equipment of a night club because it has better sound, and have every single song of this world!

-Are you sure this is not going to ruin our party?

-Trust me.

-I have never trust you if it is about your inventions.

8PM at that Luminose City hotel. Only the important trainers of the Kalos region are attending that party. The first guest has arrive, and he is an old man with a garden gnome costume.

-Ramos! Asdfg you look good, let me take a shoot of your costume.

-Thank you, Viola hermosa. Grant as Doctor, Wulfric as Chewbacca and Olympia as the black swan as are coming with me.

-And what about Korrina and Valerie?

-I don't know, Korrina may be training and Valerie… well… I don't know. That girl is a complete mistery.

The events room was small but has good decoration. There was a table with Halloween ornament, candies, pumpkins, cute Madoka Magica witches, on the other side there was another table with chairs, and next to this the food they would eat that night: some French salad, pasta and chocolate orange and black macarons. Siebold spent all the day cooking the food for the people who is attending. The music was on, some of them were dancing, other were eating candies and then 5 people arrived to the place.

-Diantha and people are here! – said Viola

-Oh goodness, hello to you, beloved Viola!

-Drasna *^* let me take a shoot of your beautiful costume!

-Sure, cutie.

The first one was Drasna, and she was dressing as a maid of the castles ages, but more like a maid of an anime because her skirt was short… for an old lady like her but real talk she cares a lot about her body so she looks younger. Also, she is vegetarian, for that reason Siebold cooked a French salad, just for her 3 (beautiful feelings)

The second one was a tall man and he was dressing as butler.

-Wikstrom, you look handsome. –Viola said – Let me take a shoot.

-Thank you, miss Viola, you look beautiful this night.

-OMG *fangirling*

Other two were entering to the room, a beautiful woman with pink hair dressing as western girl and the other one a hot guy as a police man. As always, Viola, fangirling, took the shoot of their costumes.

Finally, Dianth holding Sycamore's hand, they were dressing as a married couple.

-Why Sycamore… why? – Siebold said

-Because she told me… she is my friend after all..

-OMG he friendzoned you, Diantha. –Malva said.

-He does that every moment.

-Hey, where is that strange girl Valerie? – Malva said laughing.

-Oh dear Malva, you should not be that rude.. – Drasna said

-She is close. – Olympia finally said something. She is speechless about everything, like Ferb.

At that moment, Korrina and Valerie arrived.

-Hello, people, here is Lady Korrina and Lady Valerie.

They were dressing as… Cure Beauty y Cure Sunny

-What the actual fuck…? – everybody said.

-Isn't this cute! I didn't spent so many time doing our costumes and…

-Valerie… we know that you're strange but… doing cosplay is too much for a 21 years old lady like you… - Wulfric said.

-… and look the colors are beautiful, actually I bought my wig on internet, and Korrina didn't need it because she is natural blonde and…

-Why the music stop and smells like there is a small fire here?

-… but look I also got the pet of this anime and… ¡THERE IS A FIRE!

Everybody looked back and the audio was on fire.

-I toooold you, Citron! – Viola said angry.

-Well… we need to… emm…. Water…. We need water! – Valerie said.

-Nope, oxygen is what we need…

The spent like 20 minutes trying to extinguish the fire, finally they got that but the audio was ruined along the candies and decoration, the only saved was the food.

-Well… what are we going to do now? – Citron said very sad.

-Take the food, we are going to Clemont's gym to continue our party – Drasna said.

So the took the food and went to Clemont's gym to continue the party all night. They were enjoying and then someone knocked the door.

-Hello? – Viola opened the door and saw all important trainers from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova there.

-Hi! I am Whitney and we all are here for Clemont's Halloween Party!

-Emm… excuse me, please… CLEMONT!

-What happen…

-What is all these people doing here…?

-What the… I didn't invite them…

-Don't worry dear, I invited them – Drasna said smiling….

-Well… let them come – Clemont said. – There is nothing we can do.

-We bring food because the old lady Drasna told us – Fantina said. – By the way, hello Olympia.

-Hello Olympia? – The two Kalos gym leaders and the elite four member said.

-Yes, I am here – she said.

-What the actual fuck we didn't hear you! – Drasna said scared, - But it's ok, let's not spent time and let's start the party.

The entire night was party hard at the Prism Tower. They enjoyed the food, Sycamore's stereo had good sound so he brought it.

THE END.


End file.
